


The Dragon Cave

by Songvakeppni (SamoShampioni)



Category: Dragon Cave
Genre: Drabble, Gen, dragcave, dragon cave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Songvakeppni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about the Dragon Cave</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Cave

Inside a dark cave in the middle of a forest, dragons are living. Some are sleeping, some are awake. Small green mint dragons peer out from a dark corner of the cave. Paper dragons flutter overhead. A balloon dragon floats over a pile of gold that it being guarded by a huge orange Magi dragon. Strange creatures that look more like dinosaurs than dragons run around the back of the cave. Many different types of creatures live here in harmony, from the huge two-headed dragons to the tiny pink dragons.  
By the entrance, there is a huge pile of eggs. Unlike the other eggs in the cave, no dragon is guarding these. These eggs were the ones that the mother dragons left behind, pushing them to the entrance of the cave, leaving them all alone. The dragons did not mind at all if humans came and took these eggs. And so people did. They started coming, collecting dragons, raising them as their own. Becoming a huge tourist attraction, the Dragon Cave became world famous as promising young trainers from all over the world arrived at the cave to come and collect their own eggs. Some mother dragons even abandoned hatchlings at the entrance of the cave, and some very lucky trainers got to skip the egg hatching process altogether, returning home with a baby dragon.  
The Dragon Cave became essential in the documenting and recording of dragons, and new people arrived every day to help the scientists in their study of dragons. These mystical, magical creatures became a part of human society, loved by people all over the world. The Dragon Cave grew and grew in size as the dragons thrived under the protection of their loyal human owners. One thing was for sure, dragons and humans could leave in peace and harmony, and the owners of the dragons were making sure it stayed that way.


End file.
